


Arya Knows Something

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Series: Blank Knows Blank [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Army, F/M, Love, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Story, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part III of Blank knows Blank</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arya Knows Something

Something had been picking at her brain all week. She just couldn’t put it into an actual thought. Somehow she just knew something was going on. Arya knew that if she pestered Sansa enough, she would eventually get it out of her. So for the past week since the dinner, Arya has been bugging Sansa about her work and her love life. Which she claims to not have one, but Arya knows better than that.   
So that’s how she found herself at Sansa’s front door. The apartment that she resides in, was quite nice, but down scale to the one, she had with Joffrey. Arya lifted her hand to knock when she heard two voices that caught her attention coming from down the hall. She recognized one as her sister and the other as her dear friend Jon. Quickly she felt the sudden need to hide, as she ducked around a corner, and peered from out behind the wall. Making sure that neither of the two caught her.   
“I had a lovely time Jon.”   
“Yes, well, next time, I will try and remember to read what the movie is about before taking you to it.” They went to the movies…alone. Arya became puzzled as Sansa reached out, and cupped his cheek with her hand. Jon lifted his own hand and turned into her palm, giving it a gentle kiss.   
“I don’t think I have ever thanked you.” Sansa whispered as she peered up at Jon.   
“What for?”   
“For believing in me. For everything.”   
“You have no need to thank me.”   
“Jon, not many men would have stuck by me. I know I’m-.”   
“Sansa. I love you. I always have.”   
“I love you too Jon.” Sansa said, kissing Jon. Arya turned back around tried to hide her shock at the development. Spinning around as soon as she gasped. Heavy footsteps were heard as tried to hide deeper into a corner.   
“Arya!” Sansa yelled, glaring at her sister.   
“Hey, guys. I was just…”  
“Hiding.” Jon finished for her.   
“Yeah, I overheard…”   
“Everything.” Jon finished for her once more.   
“Really, it’s not that…”   
“Surprising.”   
“Weird.” Arya snapped at him. Sansa ducked her head in her hands as she walked back over to her apartment door. Fumbling with her keys.   
“I cannot believe you would spy on me. Actually I can believe this. I just expected Robb to be the one to get caught.”   
“Hey! Maybe if you didn’t do things like that outside in an open hallway, people wouldn’t see.”   
“Maybe I should tell everyone about how you are still secretly sleeping with your ex.”   
“Wait what?” Jon barked in.   
“Sansa!” Arya yelled at her sister. Jon stood in-between them, taking Sansa’s keys from her hands and opening the door. “You are such a little bitch! At least I didn’t lose my virginity in a tree house.”   
“That wasn’t me.” Sansa said back.   
“Oh, yeah that was Robb. But…you wet the bed till you were 7.” Sansa gave her sister a slight push as Jon grabbed both of their elbows and drew them into Sansa apartment. Shutting the door behind him, he turned to look at them with a disapproving eyes.   
“Jon, don’t look at me like that.”   
“I want answers.” Arya demanded. Walking over to the small table, and sitting down. Jon reached over and pulled Sansa towards the table as she sat down in a pout. Jon rubbed her bottom lip and she smiled at the contact.   
“Okay, no.” Arya reached over and slapped Jon’s hand as he pouted at her. “Enough with the cute-couple-thing, I want to know what the fuck is going on.”   
“Well, we just went to the movies. And Jon was walking me back home, I was planning on having sex tonight but then-.” Sansa started but Arya cut her off.   
“No. From the beginning.”   
“How we got together?”   
“Yes.” Jon stayed quiet as he peered over at Sansa with a shy smile. Scratching his beard as he looked at her. Expecting her to answer.   
“First off we didn’t start off by dating. We started off as friends-sort-of. I was still with Joffrey at the time, and Jon was still with Val. We ran into each other at a coffee house and hadn’t seen each other in a while. This was about two years ago, almost two years. He was on a temporary leave to visit his family, and I wasn’t functioning properly. Jon bought my coffee because I forget my money that day.”   
“I pretty sure you lost your money in your purse on purpose.” Jon put in, laughing at the image of her trifling through her pocketbook.   
“Anyway, he talked about the army, and I talked about designing. We lost track of time, but exchanged numbers. As just friends. Two months in he broke up with Val, and Joffrey had put me in the hospital again. So on his next leave, right before he was deployed he helped me move out, and get Joffrey to back off. The other day, when I saw his car, it was the first time I had been in a room with him since he…well that’s another story.” Jon reached over and laced his fingers with Sansa giving her hand a light squeeze.   
“When I was deployed the next month, Sansa I kept in touch through letters and the occasional skype conversation. Her letters would always smell like her, so I preferred those.” Jon said kissing the back of Sansa’s hand.   
“Move on.” Arya stated. Rolling her eyes at them.   
“When I got back 6 months ago for a couple of weeks, I spent them avoiding my family, and living with Sansa, as a friend. And then one morning, She was just sitting watching Netflix, just woken up, coffee mug in her hand, hair all frazzled, sleep still in her eyes, and I just went over and kissed her. Because she had never looked more beautiful in that moment.” Jon said, smiling at Sansa. His eyes never leaving hers.   
“And I kissed him back, of course. After I slapped him, because you surprised me.”   
“So you have been together for 6 months.”   
“Yep.” Both said in unison.   
“Okay…I need booze, you got any booze?”   
“Yes. But Arya before you drink, we need you to promise us something.”   
“What is it?”   
“Don’t tell Robb yet please. We’ll tell him when were ready, but we don’t think he’s ready for it yet. His best friend with his little sister, he’s just not going to understand.”   
“I just saw you guys exchange ‘I love you’ and you want me to keep it from Robb?”  
“Yes.” Sansa said smiling at her sister.   
“Fine. But I want you to never, tell Robb that I’m still sleeping with a Baratheon. He will kill him.”   
“Deal.”   
“Deal.”


End file.
